This invention relates to a document alignment system.
The invention has application, for example, to a depository apparatus included in an automated teller machine (ATM) of the kind which is arranged to carry out a financial transaction, such as dispensing currency notes or accepting a deposit in the form of an envelope or a single sheet financial document such as a cheque or payment slip. As is well known, in operation of an ATM of this kind, a user inserts a customer identification card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as a personal identification number, type of transaction, etc.) on one or more keyboards included in a user interface of the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, dispense currency notes or accept a deposit item as may be requested, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation. If a financial document is deposited, the document is transported to reading and printing means for automatic processing of the document, after which the document is deposited in container means.
In an automatic document processing system in which a document is fed past reading means or printing means arranged to read information carried on the document, or to print information at predetermined locations on the document, it is important that the document is accurately aligned relative to the document feed path so that correct reading or printing takes place.
From EP-A-0473884 there is known a document alignment system for use in a printer in which documents are aligned relative to a feed path by bringing each document into parallel abutting contact with a reference surface parallel to the feed path. This known system includes first and second drive rolls respectively associated with a pinch roll and a wobble roll. The pinch roll is selectively brought into cooperative relationship with the first drive roll for the purpose of driving a document along the feed path, and the wobble roll is selectively brought into cooperative relationship with the second drive roll for the purpose of moving the document into abutting relationship with the reference surface, the wobble roll being in a non-operative position with respect to its associated drive roll when the pinch roll is in an operative position with respect to its associated drive roll, and vice versa. In the course of an alignment operation, the relevant drive roll is driven forwards and backwards a number of times, the axis of the wobble roll pivoting with each reversal of movement in such a sense as to tend to pull the document towards the reference surface. A disadvantage of this known system is that it is necessary to drive the wobble roll back and forth two or three times in order to bring the document into a parallel abutting contact with the reference surface.